empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Aelianos Zephyrius
Joshua Zephyrius is the second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus and its current ruler. He is the protagonist of the Ancient Kings franchise of Awesome Void Ray's Main Continuity and the persona of Awesome Void Ray. History Early Life He was born in Cryglen City, the capital city of Avalaera in Ventilus on October 4, 2000. His parents were Zephyrus Zephyrius and Clivera Celerea. He is the eldest offspring among two children. His younger sister was named Severina Zephyrius, the current Ventilus Princess. He was the crown prince of Ventilus Royal Hierarchy. When he was over 280 years old, his ancestor Aero Celerea, granted him the authority to become the Ventilus King after his father. When he was eight years old, he met Caitlineia Eurius, the daughter of their hospitable neighbor, which was a Ventilusian couple living in a dainty shrine, symbolizing the Pagonian spirit. They lived together as childhood friends. However, three years later, Caitlineia was separated from him by a renegade Pyronian dragoon, turning her into a slave. He swore to bring his friend back by settling the situation with the man in a peaceful way. Meeting Astreia (The Ventilus King: Year 2757-2765) He appeared as the 757-year old Joshua Zephyrius, the protagonist of the story. He travelled along with Reius Draganea and Astreia Lucernumbrea to stop the conflicts between the Pyronian monarchy and the renegades led by the Shadow Knight. He investigated the occurrences to find a lead behind the long-term enslavement of his dearest childhood friend Caitlineia and the connection of Astreia with the Shadow Knight. On January 2, 2757, there was a meeting among the members of Empyrean Conclave. They discussed the disputes of the Pyronian monarchy and the renegades within the volcanic territory, as well as the relation of a mage who possessed a great aptitude in the arts of Ancient Photokinesis and Ancient Erebokinesis, also known as the Moonlight Priestess. The modernization of Antiquus was also dissertated. After the meeting was adjourned, Joshua exited the Zephyeur Castle to visit the continent Pyronia. In Calderum proper, Joshua was seen strolling around the public market. He walked along the sidewalk and met Reius Draganea, one of his close friends. They conversed, until Joshua asked Reius if he has received news from the Pyronia King. However, all of a sudden, an explosion occurred in the vicinity of the market. Most of the locals retreated to the nearest citadel. The two men hurried to the explosion site. To their surprise, they saw a battalion of Pyronian warriors. They seemed to be rebels, because they wore onyx armor instead of the usual zuccorchite armor. Their leader introduced himself as the leader of the renegades, Algis Fercolasia. Afterwards, he attacked the heroes with his formidable Blackfire Arts to distract them. The battalion slipped from their sights, but the two heroes immediately head for Salamandras Castle, the castle of the Pyronia King. When they arrived, they saw the rebels about to fight the royal soldiers, but the Pyronia King himself intervened. He challenged Algis to a one-on-one battle in which the latter accepted. Algis demanded the maiden standing with the rebels behind him to create a barrier to surround them. The lady cast her magic to do so, causing the two contenders to begin the battle. Teardrops fell from the woman's eyes, causing Joshua to stealthily assault the rebels guarding her in an instant. He eventually subdued them, causing them to flee. After the skirmish, he approached the maiden, whom in turn hugged him. She asked him if he still remembered her. However, he did not get a clear image of her from the past. The maiden introduced herself as Astreia Lucernumbrea to refresh his memories, but he barely got a shred of memory. Fortunately, he thought she was familiar when he heard of her name. Afterwards, they reunited with Reius and went back to the castle of Zephyeur, the capital building of the continent Ventilus. The Apocalian-Antiquian War Joshua was one of the Ancient Kings who waged war with the former Apocalian ruler, Snowstorm Barator, due to his relentless invasion. Snowstorm attacked Antiquus with his Dark Legionnaires, slaughtering the innocent Ancients for unknown reasons. He and the other Ancient Kings retaliated. One day, during dawn, Snowstorm tore through the ranks. Even the Ancient Kings had a hard time battling him, because of an unknown power named the "Darkness". Fortunately, Snowstorm's immense powers decreased a great deal because of the sunrise. Together they defeated him and his legionnaires, restoring peace to Antiquus after five years of war. Shell System Invasion Journey with the Vis Herae Exposition Arc Neos Etos Arc Starting a Family Personality He is always calm and collected, even when at tense situations. However, when certain parts of his personality are negatively referred to, he becomes quick to anger to those who stain his name as a primordial being. He also displays this attitude against people who disrespects him since he is a king. These are the only things that can provoke him, aside from his family being harmed. He usually hates flamboyant people, because the extremity of their behavior "gets to his nerves". He describes flamboyant people as arrogant and show-offs. He might display arrogance at times during battle, but he displays incredible prowess in using his innate abilities to back it up. Since he was in a royal bloodline, he grew up in a transcendent way. When he was 757 years old, he lived at the thought of the tragic incident 749 years ago when Caitlineia was separated from him by a Pyronian dragoon. He felt a deep sense of regret since he failed to save his childhood friend at the cost of his own life. This incident also caused him to be more melancholy than he was before. On the flip side, it also helped him to live as a noble gentleman, doing his best to give great value for women and to protect them from evil. Despite his melancholy, he kept his cool during battles involving damsels in distress. As the Archon Emperor of the Imperium of Antiquian Science & Technology, he is a very analytical leader. Before proceeding to war, he organizes all of his troops according to the situation at hand. However, he easily gets disappointed when any of his officers are not knowledgeable enough of his explanations, especially when these officers are newly promoted in the army. That is why he always trains them on how to use their mind well in battle. He is a compassionate person, always helping those in need. As a father, he has indomitable willpower, willing to sacrifice himself to protect his family, especially her wife Caitlineia. As much as possible, when his wife is about to enter a battle by herself, he takes the stead to prevent her from taking too much harm, even though she cannot die. It is because he values his wife a great deal despite her current situation. In certain occasions, he puts on a serious expression to counter Reius' jests concerning women that he secretly admires. However, he is actually flustered inside but only hides it very well. He believes that these feelings are only temporary and require no attention. One of his hidden characteristics is his frankness and perfectionism. As a person born with the Melancholic temperament, he values perfection, which also reflects his efficiency in most activities. When he observes that a person that he knows well repeats the same mistake, he will rebuke that person. He also dislikes the attitude of people that dodge conversations by playing dumb, taking things too literally, and jump to conclusions while the perceived problem has not been completely solved yet. Abilities Ancient Aerokinesis (Zephyrian Style) : Joshua has fully mastered Ancient Aerokinesis when he was 280 years of age. He was taught by his ancestor to be a master practitioner of this magic in order to prove that his powers speak of his authority as the second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus. He possesses a nearly god-like control over wind, allowing him to utilize wind around him in any form at will. He is able to release a large amount of energy in few seconds to cast devastating spells associated with the latter magic. Moreover, this type of magic is highly complex; only the prophesied Ancient Kings of Ventilus are able to learn it through their predecessors. : Since he is of Zephyrian birth, he utilizes Ancient Aerokinesis in Zephyrian Style. As an example, he often incorporates his use of Ancient Aerokinesis with physical attacks and further enhances his proficiency in close combat through inherently high motor skills to compensate for his slight weakness against physical attacks. : His primary spells associated with Ancient Aerokinesis are: *Primeval Tempest - Joshua kneads wind energy in his palms and releases it with full force, creating a strong twister on the field, but not as a big as a tornado. This attack has three variations: **Primeval Tempest: Pursuit Secutor - This variant chases its target and obliterates it, unless countered with strong fire magic. **Primeval Tempest: Demolitionary Archon - This variant can wreck multiple buildings on fierce contact. **Primeval Tempest: Ring Nexus - This variant takes on the form of a huge tornado lunging at a line of targets. Even such a destructive form of magic has its hidden flaws. It can be easily countered by Ancient Pyrokinesis, usually used by the Pyronia King Louisius Salamandra. When both attacks of these two magic collide, the Pyrokinesis overwhelms the Aerokinesis, increasing the fire attack's strength and potency fourfold. Underwater Breathing : Due to being strangely 50% attuned to water, he can breathe underwater as an auxiliary ability for his supersonic swimming speed. Ancient Chronokinesis : This branch of magic is very rare and has been used even before the 1st Lesser Deific Kings were born. It is one of the most powerful forms of magic mentioned in Antiquian lore and is one of the primary affinities of Ishtukham, the Heavenly Archon of Time, Gravity, and Life. However, usage of this type of magic requires a very high level of concentration and is also mentally taxing to cast. Because of this condition, Joshua is able to cast spells associated with this magic for only two consecutive times. When he exceeds, the next spell will not be cast and the user's mental concentration will be temporarily impaired for approximately 30 minutes or will range until a day. To compensate for such a weakness, Joshua uses Tachyon Magic instead of Ancient Chronokinesis to minimize health risks involved. Ascensions :Joshua is able to ascend to a stronger form by using the power of the seven Ancient Keystones or their enhanced versions called the Aeternal Keystones. :To ascend, he first casts a magical heptagon on his wake. From each vertex of the heptagon has a small magic circle with a line connecting them together. Each Ancient Keystone nearby will float above each circle. To harness their powers, Joshua casts a floating rune that floats before him. Afterwards, he will stretch his arms sideways and reach forth his palms towards the rune. To unlock the energy channel within the rune, he will swipe it in an upward motion with both index and middle fingers, causing the rune to dissipate. Eventually, the user will be surrounded in a beam of light and emerge from a surge of massive energy, resulting in an ascension of the user's current form. Tachyon Magic : Tachyon Magic is a special type of magic within the bloodline of Celerean family. It allows Joshua to control tachyon energy in his body, thus enabling him to outlast opponents with his unknown level of speed. He can deal damage to opponents by charging his feet with high-density tachyon energy as a form of finishing attack. However, he cannot pass tachyon energy to others who don't have the ability to harness tachyon energy internally and externally. : He can use these attacks using Tachyon Magic: :*Tachyon Kick - Joshua charges his right foot with tachyon energy. After his foot is fully loaded, he focuses natural energy into his left foot, causing him to jump at a high level of altitude. While Joshua is suspended mid-air, he aims his right foot at the opponent. Using his Tachyon Magic, he jets off toward his opponent, leaving afterimages behind. When he reaches his opponent, he slams his charged foot with full force on him or her. The attack has very high momentum because of its tremendous velocity. :*Tachyon Edge - He can charge his Ancientcalibur with high-density tachyon energy to enhance its attack speed and to prevent enemies from escaping. After charging, he delivers a lethal slash that can defeat multiple enemies. :*Tachyon Multi-Edge - Another variation is to lock an opponent into a tachyon-powered series of slashes instead of one pooled slash. He uses this form of attack after restraining the opponent with swordplay. He can also use this to overwhelm a defending enemy. :*Tachyon System - Joshua's finishing combo attack as opposed to Tachyon Kick. This attack is more effective inside barriers. : He can use five variants of the skill "Tachyon Kick": :*Full Tachyon Kick : This variant is Joshua's default finishing attack. After pinning down an opponent, he fully charges his right foot with tachyon energy. He utilizes the time needed to fill his charging limit for Tachyon Kick and also momentum in order to hit his opponent with stunning accuracy. :*Juggling Tachyon Kick : This variant is used when Joshua executes a combo against an opponent. He can deal relative damage to certain opponents by ending the combo with an acrobatic Haste Tachyon Kick. :*Haste Tachyon Kick : This variant is only used when ambushing an opponent without further delay. However, this is weaker than the default Tachyon Kick because it is not fully charged unlike the latter variant. :*Circumferential Tachyon Kick : This is a variant of the Full Tachyon Kick, wherein Joshua executes the latter attack in a roundhouse manner, dealing damage to all surrounding opponents. :*Drag Tachyon Kick : This variant is used in quick battles. While Joshua is running under the effect of Tachyon Magic, he can execute this attack. The strength of this attack is relative to the speed of the user. The higher the momentum, the fiercer the attack will become. Immense Running Speed and Agility : He can move at extreme speeds to the point that his movements cannot be seen with the naked eye. He can move faster than the speed of sound due to his Tachyon Magic. He can do this while heading towards multiple directions. His usual approximate speed is 771 meters per second. His top speed is unknown. Immense Flight and Swimming Speed : He can also fly at extreme speeds, as well as swimming. Due to this, he is able to dodge most ranged attacks, but may vary on his reaction time, trajectory and speed of the projectiles. Enhanced Motor Skills : He can easily dodge most slow attacks through his enhanced motor skills. To an extent, he can dodge most dense attacks and even manifold attacks. He can do backflips and cartwheels as methods of dodging. He can react to attacks at a slightly faster rate, allowing him to dodge the attacks involved. Moreover, this inherent skill acts as an auxiliary for Tachyon Magic. Ancient King Swordplay : As an Ancient King, he is able to wield his Ancientcalibur skillfully. Moreover, he can overwhelm other opponents by combining the adamant strength of his great-sword and his very high attack speed. He is also adept in pinpointing blind spots and weak points of the enemy as long he is familiar with their characteristics. Strangely enough, he often unsheathes his Ancientcalibur in a samurai-like way but attacks in a similar way to his fellow Ancient Kings. Lancing Arts : Although mainly a swordsman, he displays masterful prowess in wielding spears, lances, and halberds. He is able to strike many opponents with few swings of Lys, the Halberd of Ecliptic Moonlight. Immense Intelligence : For an entity that has lived for more than a thousand years, he has high-level intelligence, ranging from 280-300 IQ. He is able to organize an organization by himself. He invented most of the Imperium's military weaponry and consolidated knowledge for his members to use. He even invented many notable contraptions that the Imperium has in store. He finished magic school earning a vast range of knowledge about magic. Enhanced Refined Strength : Though he may not look like it, Joshua has enhanced strength, because he has a high pool of magical energy inside his body, although his kicks do pack more power. However, unlike his fellow king Thomas Atlanteum, he lacks raw power, unless he is in Static Form. Electric Nullification : He has the uncanny ability to nullify electricity. He earned this ability in his explorations in Electrochroma, in which former King Gamma rewarded him a special Chromasapien gene that gives him the ability to resist currents of electrons that may harm his body, because he helped fend off the Regimenians from the planet. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Immense Magic Durability : Josh can withstand a load of magical attacks (except fire) thrown at him without feeling too much pain. Weaknesses Fire Magic Vulnerability : Compared to his Ancient Aerokinesis, he is greatly vulnerable against fire magic. Due to this uncanny weakness, he cannot tolerate high-temperature areas such as Pyronia, which he tries his best not to go there, due to the volcanic heat emitting from Mount Calderius and from the rest of volcanoes on the said continent. The heat there can only be tolerated by its own natural-born citizens. This drawback causes his battle parameters to decrease dramatically to the extent of suffering from heatstroke with a higher chance than others when in a high-temperature area. Due to this limitation, he will have a hard time fighting fire-elementals such as Louisius Salamandra, the King of Pyronia. Strangely, sunny areas do not pose a problem to Joshua, because the temperature in these areas are within his tolerable range. Physical Attack Vulnerability : Due to his physiology affected by Tachyon Magic, he is slightly vulnerable to physical attacks. As shown in Everburning Battle of the Shadow Revenant—Part 2, he struggled to regain his ground because of the strong force of Brian's punch and the collateral damage due to gravity when he crashed on the ground. He compensates for his weakness by his own extreme movement speed and is also training with his fellow king Thomas Atlanteum to reduce this weakness. Extensive Elemental Shift : If he shifts elemental affinities extensively, it may cause his body to lose control over the elemental energy he harnesses. His body will automatically convert elemental energy to raw energy to avoid "permanent affinity change syndrome" (PACS) which may happen to Antiquians who shift elemental affinities extensively (using the legendary Antiquian Elemental Stones from small fractions of the Antiquian Elemental Guardians' own elemental energy) without a Chromasapien electronullifying gene in their system. : Since Joshua has a Chromasapien electronullifying gene in his system, he will be immediately reverted to normal as a transitional process then suddenly change to Static State after changing elemental affinities extensively instead of experiencing PACS. In this state, his raw strength is greatly increased, but he cannot cast magic temporarily. After all the elemental energy in his body is converted to raw energy, he will experience dizziness and will pass out after few seconds. When he passes out, the different energy levels he harnesses will be balanced by his body. After this process, he will wake up and see that he is back to his normal affinity. Magical Speed Readers : His speed is useless against opponents who can easily read speed levels regardless of value. Chronokinesis-induced Strain : If Joshua casts chronokinetic magic extensively, it can deal dizziness to him for a duration of thirty minutes to an hour. Regardless of his intellect, this condition disrupts his thought processes, temporarily disabling him from analyzing military situations in the Imperium. Stats Forms When he shifts elemental affinities multiple times, his body will convert the elemental energy generated into raw energy, causing him to be reverted to his normal state and suddenly change into Static State. - Super States= Joshua can ascend into a Super State using various Sacred Relics as catalysts and energy sources for his transformations. - Ancient Archon= Ancient Archon Ancient Archon State is Joshua's penultimate form. To ascend to this state, Joshua must use the powers of all seven Ancient Keystones and a large pool of mana (magical energy) in his body. His Ancientcalibur, when present in the field, can act as a catalyst during his transformation by sharing its own energy with him. While in this state, his battle parameters are increased twofold, except for his maximum speed under influence of Tachyon Magic, because it remains unchanged and it is in fact imaginary. However, he is able to increase the overall strength of Tachyon Magic-based physical attacks by increasing its density. Due to this, the tachyon energy he emits is now golden instead of cyan. Also, his physical resistance is slightly increased, stripping him off of his weakness against physical attacks unless he reverts back to his normal state. However, his vulnerability against fire is not completely stripped off; he only gains a small resistance from it to minimize damage dealt from fire-elemental attacks. - Aeternum Archon= A'e't'e'r'n'u'm' Archon Aeternum Archon State is Joshua's ultimate and final form. }} - Elemental States= These states involve the use of the legendary Antiquian Elemental Stones from small fractions of the Antiquian Elemental Guardians' own elemental energy, supported by his Chromasapien electronullifying gene, which can also greatly increase the output of elemental energy in his body. - Gishilian= - Frigulacian= - Abisnyctian= - Lumineadharian= - Zephyrian= - }} }} Quotes Stories |-| 2= - In-story= TBA - When in Battle= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= |-| 7= |-| 8= |-| 9= |-| 10= }} Games Attachments Caitlineia Eurius Astreia Lucernumbrea Reius Draganea Thomas Atlanteum Aeravelia Zephyrius Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Parallel Darkstorm He and Darkstorm's bond is a solemn brotherhood. Original Darkstorm The only canon series he was able to truly meet the original Darkstorm was in Ancient Kings X: Multifarious Bonds. He loathes the original Darkstorm because of the latter's brashness and paranoia that exceeds even his parallel self. Their first encounter was not eventually peaceful unlike with the parallel Darkstorm. After that, it left a mark in the original Darkstorm's heart to doubt Joshua even though he did not do anything amiss. This caused Joshua to doubt him as well because he believes that there is no sense trusting anyone who has no trust in him. He also believes that he does not need to gain his trust because "he is a large gap across his path". Everburn Parallel Everburn The parallel Everburn is Joshua's best knight among his men. They also are close friends and are willing to help out each other in battle. Brian Fenricteum Algis Fercolasia Corona Fercolasia Severina Zephyrius Valius Avidracon Appearances in other Franchises Miscellaneous Info His hobbies are painting, drawing, writing antique novels, playing the violin, and traveling in Ventilus and Cryolus. The places he likes to go are windy and have low temperature. He prefers living within a boreal biome. The food he prefers eating are mostly savory, while some are mildly sweet. His favorite food is white sauce pasta. His favorite pastry is coconut buttermilk cookies. His favorite drink is minted green tea. His favorite colors are mostly within the hues of blue and green. He likes to wear trench coats and thick scarves. His favorite animals are birds and cats, while he somewhat dislikes dogs and abhors cockroaches. His favorite sport is kick volleyball. His favorite vacation venue is the Rink of Fractals in northeast Ventilus. His Runic Sign is Plastingos and his temperament is Melancholic-Choleric. Being an individual possessing the Plastingos sign, he has a great sense of justice as evident in its "scale" symbol. He is also meticulous in many aspects, whether great or small. This can be inferred that Joshua is of the Lawful Good alignment. He likes people with good discipline and adequate wisdom. However, he greatly dislikes flamboyant people. The men he likes to be friends with are bighearted, willful, and compassionate. In terms of women, he prefers the mysterious, demure, and shy ones. Regarding appearances, he generally likes women with long hair, as well as those with braids. This is evident of his first wife and second wife, Astreia and Caitlineia respectively, who have long hair. However, his greatest preference on choosing a woman is her personality. He graduated after six years in Cryglen Magic Learning Center (now called Ventilus Basic Magic School), after six years in Cryglen Magic High, and after four years in Ventilus National Magic University as top-notch. He finished Aerokinetics Course and Masteral of High Primeval Magic. His personal motto is "Art is an endless possibility". Trivia *His surname Zephyrius signifies that he uses the Western Style of Ancient Aerokinesis. On the flip side, Caitlineia Eurius uses the Eastern Style, since she belongs to the Eurius bloodline. **The bloodlines Zephyrius and Eurius are both royal bloodlines that originated from the Ventilus' royal pureblood bloodline Celerea. *His first name Joshua is a Hebrew name that means "Yahweh is my deliverance". Particularly, in the normal concept of "deliverance", it foreshadows his separation from Caitlineia many years ago and his resolve to save her from the clutches of evil and reunite with her. This led him to another resolve: to value the safety of women as one of his greatest priorities. *His second name Aelianos foreshadows his trait of tolerating heat from the sun although he has a flaw in high-temperature areas. See also *Joshua, Ventilus King (JTH Database) Category:Males Category:Antiquians Category:Ancient Kings Category:AVR/JTH Category:Heroes Category:Wind-Elementals Category:Aerokinetics Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Photokinetics Category:Erebokinetics Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Ventilusians